Bathrooms
bathroom.]] The bathrooms are one of the areas on school grounds where the player can drown and electrocute other students. NOTE: The bathroom models are not final and may be changed in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669729491485257728 In each bathroom, there is a total of three stalls, with two bathrooms (one male, one female) on each floor. All male bathrooms also have urinals, while all female bathrooms have a sink in them. Only the first floor female bathroom on the left has a stool and buckets (for electrocuting rivals), and the third-floor female bathroom is haunted by the Phantom Girl. There is a set of bathrooms on the first floor, Second Floor, and third floor, all in the eastern and western wings. Male bathrooms are on the left, and female bathrooms are on the right. Male bathrooms don't have sink systems. The set of bathrooms in the western wings have the female bathrooms on the left and the male bathrooms on the right. As of the May 1st, 2016 Build, Kokona Haruka will break paths and go to the first floor girls' bathroom at 7:30 AM on Wednesday. She will stand in front of the toilet for a couple seconds before closing the door and sitting down. Once Ayano Aishi walks into the bathroom, the light turns dim. Although there is a switch, the lighting only changes a little bit. The third floor girls' bathroom is much darker compared to the other rooms. This is because the bathrooms have a different lighting system that YandereDev has not implemented into the game yet.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/known-bugs/ He will not respond to any complaints about the lighting system on the Known Bugs page. Gameplay At the moment, Kokona is the only student who uses the restroom. Ayano can drown any girl that enters the bathroom stalls. Once drowned, Ayano can hide the corpse in any stall to attend class. According to YandereDev, she locks the stall to make sure no one opens it by accident.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666177174785818624 The corpse will be discovered if Ayano does not remove it from the stall by the end of the day, and will cause the school atmosphere to go down by ten points. If Ayano removes the corpse from the stall, the school atmosphere will go down by five points. Ayano can also dump a bucket of water or blood on students inside the stalls. In each girls' bathroom, there is one sink to fill and empty buckets of water, and in the first floor girls' bathroom, there is a bucket and a mop placed inside. Ayano can also turn the lights on or off, which will startle any students that are currently using the stalls. It is possible to electrocute a girl if Ayano unscrews the light switch cover, after turning off the lights, and pours water on the victim before she is done using the toilet. The student will try to turn on the lights, but will touch the exposed electrical current and die. Trivia *If the player takes a picture in the third floor bathroom, the Phantom Girl will appear in the photo. She will always look in the player's direction. *Despite Kokona washing her hands in the sink after using the bathroom, no water or sound comes out of the faucet. It is unknown if this is a bug. *The male restrooms look exactly the same, only with a row of urinals on the right side instead of the single stall found in the female bathroom. *In an upcoming build, random NPCs will change routines to go to the bathroom.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638012599636881408 *There are fire extinguishers near every bathroom, but they can use as a weapon. Bugs *The camera, corpses, and Ayano can clip through certain props and walls. Gallery First floor male bathroom.png|First floor male bathrooms of November 1st, 2015. FirstFloorFemaleBathrooms.png|First floor female bathrooms of November 1st, 2015. FemaleBathrooms1.png|A females' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. FemaleBathrooms2.png|A females' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. MaleBathrooms1.png|A males' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. MaleBathrooms2.png|A males' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. KokonaOntheToliet-0.png|Kokona using the restroom. February 17th, 2016. KokonaWashingHands-0.png|Kokona washing her hands. February 17th, 2016. DrowningKokona.png|Drowning Kokona. January 15th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - Electrocuted.png|Electrocuting Kokona. February 17th, 2016. Fire_Extinguisher.png|The fire extinguisher. March 17th, 2016. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Game Mechanics Category:Drowning Category:First Floor Category:Second Floor Category:Third Floor Category:Eliminating Students Category:Gossip Areas